T is for Trickster!
by Ummm.Okay I got nuthin
Summary: Takes place after Episode 9.12-Sharp Teeth. The Trickster is back! This time though he's not going to stop until he's had his fun and taught both the boys a lesson. 'A naughty smile crept up his face and grew as he realised that he was going to have to teach both the Winchester brothers a lesson that they would never forget. Just like the old times'
1. Prologue

Writer's note: Aright so I got this idea just a few hours ago and in my defence-I just couldn't help it.

I mean everywhere I go I see fanfics about the Mark of Cain and based off of 'The Purge' and basically the usual fluff in the end. So I was thinking to myself, 'How can I not be a part of this? I need to be a part of this!'

Just then I got this wonderful idea and so I knew I needed to write this down and update it ASAP and here it is! I've tried to make it something different and original so I'm sorry for any resemblance it has to any other story that you've read.

* * *

"_I can't trust you. Not the way I thought I could…not the way I should be able to."_

"_Okay, look whatever happened, we're family."_

"_You say that like it's some sort of cure. Like it can change the fact that everything that has ever gone wrong between us has been because we're family."_

"_So what we're not family now?"_

"_I'm saying you wanna work, let's work! But if you wanna be brothers….those are my terms."_

On the ride back to the bunker, there was complete silence.

Sam was still angry at Dean and wasn't about to let him off the hook that easy. Not this time. Kevin had had to pay for Dean's stupid mistake with his life!

When Dean had made all those attempts to save Sam's life in the past, it hadn't involved anybody else getting hurt. Dean had always sacrificed his own life; always put his own life on the line. But this time, he had let an innocent man get killed-an innocent man who happened to be their friend Kevin.

_But I'd rather let Kevin get killed a thousand times over than let Dean go to Hell or even Purgatory again_, a voice deep inside his head said to him. Sam, of course, ignored that voice and immediately felt guilty for even thinking that way because he knew that that was the truth.

But there was also another truth; something that he was sure Dean had no idea about. It was the fact that he wasn't angry on Dean for what had happened to Kevin. Maybe he was a little angry at Dean for it, but that wasn't what the majority of the anger was for.

He was angry at Dean because he was hurt. Hurt by the fact that Dean had tricked him into letting an angel possess him, hurt by how Dean couldn't trust him enough to tell him about it later and hurt by the fact that Dean didn't love him enough to let him go.

Dean on the other hand was just trying not to think about how majorly he had screwed up. He had been telling Sam the truth the other night when he had said that Kevin's death was his fault, not Sam's. But most of all he didn't get why Sam was so angry.

Of course, Dean guessed that he would be a little angry at Sam if he had let Kevin die and it had been the other way around, but he would've gotten over it soon enough. He didn't get why Sam was still holding onto his anger, and holding onto it so hard.

He knew that letting an angel possess Sam's body had been the most stupidest thing that he'd ever done, but he'd genuinely never thought that anything even remotely dangerous would happen. He'd thought that Sam would be happy that he hadn't sold his soul to a demon this time.

He didn't know why Sam had seemed so surprised though, that had kind of hurt him now that he thought about it, when Dean had mentioned how badly he's screwed up. It was as if Sam didn't know that Dean would do everything in his power to save him…and more.

_Besides, I'd do it again if I had to_, Dean thought and he knew that he should feel guilty but he didn't because he knew that if the roles were reversed Sam would do the same for him. _Wouldn't he?_

In the midst of all their thoughts, they didn't notice the Trickster, who was eyeing them up like a prize from a distance. How was he still alive, you might ask. Maybe it was because he had never died in the first place, maybe his death had just been a trick or an illusion. He was a trickster after all.

A naughty smile crept up his face and grew as he realised that he was going to have to teach both the Winchester brothers a lesson that they would never forget. Just like the old times! And maybe make up for all the times he'd missed. ;)

* * *

Writer's note: I have a pretty good idea about what lesson the Trickster is going to teach them both but I'm open to any suggestions.

What lessons would you want the Trickster to teach both the boys? And who should the Trickster mess around with first-Sam or Dean? Or maybe alternate between them?

I definitely hope your ideas are better than mine!


	2. Chapter 1

"SAM!"

Sam suddenly woke up from his bed, alert and winced slightly at the uncomfortable feeling that he felt. As he looked around, the feeling grew in the pit of his stomach and he felt as if he was looking at his room from somebody else's eyes.

He jumped off his bed and was a little confused at the fact that the bed seemed a little bigger than he remembered. But he had more important things to take care of.

"Dean!"

Sam crept out into the corridor and got ready to strike as he opened Dean's door. He waited with anticipation as the door slowly opened to reveal….himself!

"Well, this is weird," Sam commented, scratching his head a little confused.

"No dude, you're not staring into a mirror," his reflection said to him, "It's me….Dean!"

"Wha…but…how?!" Sam stopped talking as he saw his own reflection in the mirror-an actual mirror this time. He stared stunned at who he saw in the mirror.

'No, this can't be happening,' he thought, 'Not right now. Not to me.'

He raised one arm, then the other and then he waved them around.

"Dude, stop flailing your arms around like a monkey!" Reflection Sam-or Dean-said to him, looking a little annoyed, "You're making me look bad!"

"Dean," Sam called out to him, as he sank onto Dean's bed with his head in his hands, "Am I you?"

Even before Sam asked that question, he knew that what he was going to say wouldn't make sense but his brother would understand exactly what he meant.

"I dunno Sam," Dean sighed as he put his arms up questioningly. He was at a complete loss of what to do, "How is it fair that you get to be the handsomer brother this time?"

Sam just rolled his eyes and shook his head, or technically Dean's head, since he was in Dean's body.

"So is this like Freaky Friday?" Sam asked suddenly horrified. He wondered what he'd have to do to get back into his own body. Thankfully they didn't get a lot of guests here at the bunker, so explaining the situation wouldn't be a big problem.

Also they'd been in weirder situations than this, so none of the people who visited would be freaked out or anything. But Sam felt really uncomfortable to move around in his brother's body, sort of vulnerable. Plus now that he was actually shorter than his brother, he had to look up at Dean rather than look down at him like he used to.

"Yeah seems like it," Dean shrugged, "Except I don't get swapped into the body of a hot, young teenager. I'm just stuck with your gigantor ass."

"Yeah, and I'm stuck with…," Sam tried to think of a better retort, "this!" Sam pointed to himself-in Dean's body.

"Yeah well at least I eat plenty and I'm not gassy like you!" Dean accused, the sides of his mouth curling up into a smirk.

"And at least I have a shower every day and don't smell like…," Sam tried to smell himself-or Dean's body-and almost threw up, "….shit!"

Just as Dean opened his mouth to give Sam a snappy reply…

They both heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh crap," Sam mumbled, his worst thoughts having turned real. Whoever this visitor was couldn't have come at a worse time but if he/she was here then it must be pretty urgent.

Sam and Dean went over to open the door, and standing right in front of the door, was Castiel.

"Hello Dean. Hello Sam," Castiel gave them both a curt nod.

"Hey Cas," Sam and Dean said together and then narrowed their eyes at each other.

Castiel, having been with the boys for a long time now, didn't even blink at it. He knew that the boys liked to pretend like it had never happened, even though it happened pretty often.

"Why are you here?" Sam-who was in Dean's body-asked him, "Is everything alright?"

Castiel looked a little embarrassed as he said, "Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" Dean-who was in Sam's body-asked him.

"I mean this," he said angrily as he pulled up his sleeves to reveal a tattoo on his arm. As both the boys took a close look at it, they saw the trickster's familiar face gazing up at them and below that it said 'Cas loves Gabriel'.

"Whoa, Cas," Dean said, "I never knew that you swung that way." Castiel gave him a face that said that he would punch Dean in the face anytime now-Sam's face-which was exactly what Dean wanted. Sam deserved a punch to his face.

"Hey _Sam_," Sam said to Dean, giving his brother his famous bitch face, "Why don't you just shut your mouth!" And as much as Sam felt like Dean deserved that punch to his face, it would be Sam's handsome face that would get damaged in the process and that was a risk that Sam wasn't willing to take.

"Hey _Dean_, stop being such a jerk to me man," Dean gave Sam a smirk in return. Since he was _'Sam'_ now, he figured that he would have to call _'Dean' _a jerk.

"I'm always a jerk, bitch," Sam smiled at the statement, "you should know that by now." Sam's smile widened with the knowledge that he was clearly playing Dean's part too well. And it felt sort of satisfying to say the 'b'-word to his brother, even though he was indirectly just saying it to himself.

Castiel glared at both angry and confused but got straight to the point as he said, "I think that my brother Gabriel might still be alive."


	3. Chapter 2

"Gabriel-as in the douchy trickster Gabe?" Dean asked Castiel.

"Yes, Sam," Cas nodded, still unaware of the body switching that had taken place between the two brothers, "My brother Gabriel."

"And why do you think that he might still be alive?" Sam asked him, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Because Dean," Cas answered, "No other creature is powerful or stupid enough to play such tricks on an angel."

"Yeah," Sam muttered, "about that Cas."

Cas turned to look at Sam with an expression that said that he was listening.

"I think Gabriel might have done something else too," Sam scratched the back of his head. Gosh, his brother had really short hair, "If he's alive."

"What has he done?" Cas asked, eager to fix the problem.

Sam made eye contact with Dean. He paused a little, still weirded out by seeing his brother awkwardly standing in his body.

"He might have switched our bodies," Sam said pointing to himself and Dean.

"And like always," Dean grumbled, "he probably thinks that he's teaching us one of his lame-ass lessons for the greater good or world peace or whatever."

"Well if you're here Gabe, you frickin' son of a bitch, and you really believe that," Dean looked around the room as his voice rose, searching for any sign of the trickster, "then YOU'RE WRONG!"

Even Sam couldn't help but look around, as Dean's voice echoed throughout the house, expecting Gabriel to pop up at any moment with that cheesy smile on his face that Sam felt so tempted to wipe off.

"Are you alright Sam?" Cas asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"DEAN," Dean almost yelled at him, "I'm Dean!"

"Dean, will you calm down," Sam hissed at him, "please!"

Dean just stormed out of the living room and Sam heard the door to his room bang shut just a few seconds later. He put his hands up in air in a what-the-hell kind of gesture and took a deep breath as if saving energy for what he was about to do next. And then he turned around, knowing that he'd have to explain what had happened, to Castiel, in detail.

* * *

He squinted his eyes at the huge television planted right in front of him in concentration. He was sitting on the couch with a bucket of popcorn in one hand and a bottle of coke in another.

"Gabriel," A familiar voice called out to him and as he turned around, he saw his brother sitting right next to him on the couch.

"Castiel," Gabriel gave his brother the cheesiest smile that he could, "It's nice to see you again."

Castiel looked at the food and drink that Gabe was holding with interest. Why his brother would take pleasure in having food and drinks when he did not require it was one of the things that had always confused Castiel.

He had understood why the arch angel had chosen to live amongst humans for so long but there were still a lot of things that confused this angel. He reckoned that he had learned quite a bit by staying with his human friends Sam and Dean, and during his time as a human, but he definitely had a lot more to learn.

"So," Gabe reappeared with some popcorns stuffed into his mouth, "Are you here to throw me a surprise party or….?"

"I am here to talk to you," Castiel said, straightforward and with a serious expression on his face.

"Oh yeah," Gabriel just rolled his eyes, used to the angel's seriousness, "cause it's not like I just came back from the dead or nothing."

"Yes, that is what I need to talk to you about," Cas said to him.

Gabe put his feet up on the table in front of him, his eyes still on the TV that was showing Sam and Dean bickering with each other like an old married couple. "Well, then talk cause I'm listening," Gabe winked at Cas before turning his attention back to the TV.

He had known that with all the traps and whatnots laid out in the bunker that Sam and Dean now called their home, it was almost impossible to go in there and get out unnoticed. So since he couldn't go to the bunker and witness what was happening there himself, he had used his god-like powers to transfer it all to the TV instead. And there was nothing better than sitting on a comfy couch with a bucket of popcorn and some coke to enjoy a good movie.

"Gabriel," Cas said, his expressions darkening as he continued, "Who brought you back to life?"

Castiel doubted that he already knew the answer to his question. He knew that the trickster had definitely died and that there was no way that he could have come back unless he was brought back by something that was even more powerful than him.

Gabriel suddenly became serious as he thought over whether he should tell his brother the truth, but after a while he shrugged his shoulders. Castiel was going to find out the truth one way or another so it was better for him to hear it from Gabriel himself.

"It was Metatron," he said, looking at Castiel with a sad expression on his face, "Metatron brought me back from the dead."

"Why?"

"Because he has work for me."


	4. Chapter 3

"What would you like to have?" The waitress asked Sam with a wink. Sam could feel the heat on his face as he had never received so much attention before. Every woman he'd talked to since the body switch had tried to flirt with him at least once.

"Just the menus please," Sam said with a polite smile and noticed the waitress' disappointment at his reply. He also noticed Dean checking her out as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Mmmm…..she has a nice behind," Dean said with a grin.

"Shuddup," Sam said taking out his laptop. He was still trying to get used to being in his brother's body.

"Dude, if you were ever going to get lucky…." Dean hinted, wiggling his eyebrows at Sam. The gesture looked a little weird on Sam's face.

"Whoa, Dean, no way," Sam said, a disgusted expression on his face, "This is your body, man and the last time I caught you making out with someone in our room, I almost gouged my eyes out with a knife."

"Alright then, I guess that's a green signal for me to make a move on the waitress," Dean shrugged and enjoyed the look of pure horror that crossed his little brother's face. _No not brother, _he thought bitterly, _just my partner I guess. _

"You can't use me like that!" Sam exclaimed. It had already been embarrassing enough for him to see his brother flirting with the women at the bar yesterday (in Sam's body!). If he found his brother making out with some chick in their motel this time, he would gouge _his brother's _eyes out with a knife this time, since he was in his brother's body now.

"Course I can! One puppy dog look from these hazel eyes and she won't be able to resist me," Dean taunted him.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth," Sam said with a puke-ish expression on his face and Dean couldn't hold his laughter inside anymore.

"Don't worry I was just kidding," Dean said with a chuckle as Sam rolled his eyes and directed his attention to his laptop, "So, you found anything yet? A new hunt maybe?"

Sam replied after a huge pause, unsure, "Yeeeeaaah…..maybe."

* * *

"I'd like to have a bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon, extra cheese and extra onions," Dean said with a wink and the waitress blushed as she turned to Sam.

"I'll just have a coffee please," Sam said, all the while glaring at Dean.

As soon as the waitress had walked away Sam stomped on Dean's foot under the table, hard.

"Ow!" Dean grumbled as he kicked Sam's leg harder, "What was that for?"

"That is my body you're inside Dean, and you're not going to eat anything unhealthy on my watch," Sam hissed through his teeth.

"Well, at least when you get your body back you'll have plenty of food inside you and not be starving like you're doin' to my body," Dean pointed out.

Just then, the waitress came back with their orders and Sam looked at Dean's order, pointedly.

"I refuse to call that food," Sam said folding his arms.

"Well tough cause I'm eating it, bitch," Dean added the last word with a quirk of his lips before sinking his teeth into the delicious burger, "Mmmmm."

Sam flinched as Dean dug into his burger, knowing that Dean was enjoying tormenting his little brother like this. Just the thought of all that unhealthy junk going into his stomach had Sam looking the other way in disgust, and silently sipping his coffee. "Jerk".

* * *

Just as Sam finished up his coffee, he had an idea.

"Hey Dean, gimme the car keys. I'm gonna go wait in the car," Sam said.

Dean, who had just finished half of his burger, didn't think much of it and threw the car keys to his brother who caught them perfectly.

After Dean had paid the bill and gotten the waitress' phone number, he headed over to the Impala. He was a bit confused though when he saw Sam sitting in the driver's seat.

"The hell are you sitting in my seat for?" Dean asked, slightly annoyed.

"Cause I'm driving," Sam stated with a smile.

"Nooooo, you're not," Dean clarified, "You ain't drivin' my Baby around."

"Actually, Dean, I am," Sam said as he started to explain, "Since I'm in your body now, I'm pretty sure your _Baby _feels more comfortable with me driving her around than she does with you."

Dean snorted at his logic, but didn't say anything. The kid had a point. "Fine," he grumbled, making his way to the seat next to Sam's. _You're gonna pay for this one Sam, _Dean thought, _I'll make you pay for it!_

* * *

Writer's note: In the next chapter, Dean gets his revenge on Sam for driving his Baby, and they both finally decide to search for the Trickster.


	5. Chapter 4

Writer's Note: I have my exams coming up in a few months so you are all going to have to be patient with me since I might update at a slow pace. But as soon as they are over and done with, I might update on a weekly or even a daily basis.

* * *

"Dean!" Sam almost yelled as he entered the motel room.

"What is it?" He heard Dean's voice from the bathroom and he was so damn close to just losing it right now.

Taking a few deep, calming breaths, he went near the bathroom, "Dean, where's my laptop?"

There was no response.

"Dean I swear to god…" Sam started off just as the bathroom door opened to reveal Dean with a towel wrapped around him.

"Well I took the liberty of keeping your laptop in my duffel and using it, since I'm in _your_ body now and I'm pretty sure that your _laptop_ feels more comfortable with me than it does with you," Dean stated as he mimicked Sam's words from the day before.

"It's a machine, Dean. It can't feel any emotion," Sam said angrily as he went to grab Dean's duffel.

"Well, if my Baby can feel emotions then I'm pretty sure your laptop can feel 'em too," Dean shrugged and snatched his duffel from Sam after Sam took his laptop from it.

"You know I don't like it when you use my laptop," Sam almost growled as he hugged the laptop, keeping it close to his chest.

"And you know that _I _don't like it when you drive my Baby," Dean replied.

The two of them kept staring at each other until there was a sound of flapping wings and Castiel appeared right in between the both of them, making them jump.

"Cas! How many times have I…." Dean started to say before he was interrupted.

"Gabriel is alive," Cas confirmed, "I met him and talked to him."

"But….how?" Sam questioned, "How is he still alive?"

Castiel shifted a little before he replied, "He was brought back by a very powerful angel."

The way Castiel said it made Dean immediately realise who that 'very powerful angel' could be. "Metatron."

"Wait what? How could Metatron bring an archangel back from the dead? Wouldn't that require god-like powers?" Sam questioned.

Castiel squirmed uncomfortably, "I don't know. I must go speak to Metatron about this."

"Hey, wait a second," Sam quickly said but the angel disappeared as quickly as he'd come, with a sound of flapping wings.

"Cas, what the hell ?!" Dean exclaimed and sighed as he sat on his bed, "Weird angel, man. I should be getting used to this stuff by now."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sam murmured distractedly as he tried to think of all the deep crap they were about to step in or had already stepped into.

On one side was that evil bitch Abaddon and her demon followers, and on the other side was Metatron who apparently had god-like powers and a couple thousand angel followers of his own.

Great. As if their life hadn't been crappy enough already.

"So," Sam started to say after a few minutes of awkward silence, "Where do you think Cas went? Do you think he could have actually gone to meet Metatron?"

"I don't know man, maybe. But I'm thinking we've got bigger concerns," Dean said pointing to himself. As handsome as Dean was, it felt kind of weird to actually see himself from another person's view. It was a different thing to see himself in a mirror but actually seeing himself like this was really weird.

He'd already been through this during that shape shifter incident right after Jessica's death, but this was something else entirely. He felt like by being in his brother's body, he was somehow invading Sam's personal space.

Now Dean was not a huge fan of the whole personal space thing, but he understood and respected Sam's needs and boundaries for it and this felt like he was somehow crossing the line. That was what he was good at though wasn't it. Always crossing the line.

"Yeah," Sam's agreed resisting the urge to scratch his hair. They were pretty short. "We should find the trickster first."

With that, Sam immediately took out his laptop and decided to search for any signs of the trickster. If he was here and he was alive then they couldn't be the only hunters that Gabriel had a grudge against.

As Dean spotted Sam getting right onto the task of finding the trickster, he pursed his lips knowing that the real reason that he wanted to find Gabe wasn't just for the body switch. So as much as Dean hated to keep secrets from Sam, this was going to be something that he would be keeping to himself.

So Dean quickly pulled down the sleeves of his shirt to hide the bright red mark permanently burnt on his skin.

* * *

Writer's note: There is something that I've just realised. That I completely suck at writing an angst scene, so every time I try to do that, it comes out all funny instead. But don't' worry I'm going to keep on trying!


	6. Chapter 5

"Hey Dean," Sam called out after a few hours of fruitless search, "I think I found something."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Dean asked getting off the bed, "Let's hunt this sucker."

Sam looked slightly shocked at Dean's enthusiasm but didn't say anything. He figured that his own hesitation must stem from the fact that this creature had killed Dean at least a hundred times before killing him for real and then bringing him to life again. Sam shuddered at that thought as he got his duffle and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hello Castiel," Metatron looked up at the familiar angel and smiled. But before Castiel could open his mouth to say something, Metatron continued, "I know why you are here."

Castiel raised his eyebrow, but was not really surprised. He decided to keep his mouth shut and let the other angel speak.

"You see Castiel," Metatron started to talk after a few minutes of silence, just as Cas had suspected, "despite what you might think, I'm not the bad guy here."

_Oh, you aren't? _

Maybe Castiel was mistaken. Maybe he had the angel mixed up with some other angel who looked just like this one and had the same name too.

_Because that is sooo possible._

Cas grinned, Dean had taught him well. Now Cas could spout out sarcastic comments even when he was talking to himself…in his mind.

"I'm not the villain of this story…." Metatron trailed off as he gave Cas a mischievous smile, "you are."

* * *

"Hey Dean," Sam's voice startled Dean. He was looking straight ahead while driving, and occasionally using one hand to scratch the other one. He didn't know why but the Mark of Cain felt like it was burning up and itching like hell. He'd been scratching at it ever since he'd gotten into the Impala but it didn't seem to be doing a whole lot of good.

"Hmmmm," Dean hummed, not really paying attention to him. Man, why was that mark itching so much?

"Did you get burned while you were away?" Sam asked, looking slightly concerned.

Now Sam had his attention. Dean turned away from the road in front of him and completely started listening to Sam cause seriously, Dean had no idea what Sam was talking about.

"I mean that mark, man," Sam continued, pointing at Dean's hand, "right there." Sam unexpectedly leaned forward and poked right at the place where the Mark of Cain was.

Dean stopped breathing for a second. He really did, before he turned to look at Sam, his poker face on, and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean, giving him a bitchface he would never forget, before leaning forward again and pulling up Dean's sleeve, "This."

Dean swallowed thickly as he looked at the mark and said, "Oh, this. I must've gotten it during the hunt. It's no big deal."

Sam folded his arms and looked at Dean angrily, "You can cut the bull crap Dean. I searched it up and I know all about what you did from Crowley."

"Oh, great," Dean muttered. Now here it would come, the long speech about how Dean never thought before doing anything and how he always regretted it later. How he was impulsive and never thought about the consequences. But this time, oh this time, Sam was so wrong.

Dean had thought about it rationally. Oh, he'd thought about it calmly and the only way that he was going to be able to kill that damn angel who'd possessed Sam was by taking on this mark. So if this was the only way for him to be able to do something right for once, if this was the only way for him to finally find some peace and get to even consider the option of Sam forgiving him then this was definitely the right thing to do.

* * *

Writer's note: Phew! This chapter was a bit intense and I know that it ended off a bit abruptly but that's only because the next chapter's already ready and I'll be updating it very soon.


	7. Chapter 6

"How could you do this Dean? How could you? That thing is bad news Dean and you know it, but you still chose to take it didn't you? Have some kind of a macho show down with Gadreel!" Sam ranted off angrily. The truth was that he was scared. Scared of what Dean had done and scared of what price his brother would have to pay for it.

"Don't say his name in front of me," Dean replied, still choosing to go with the poker face, "and I didn't do anything wrong. I told you that it was my fault that Kevin's dead and that I will do anything to find that son of a bitch angel who did it and to kill him."

"You know what Dean…" Sam started off angrily, but then suddenly stopped, "You know what, never mind."

Dean rubbed a hand tiredly across his face. He couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't take the constant high level of tension between them. This level of uncomfortableness and awkwardness that was almost unnatural for them.

"Look Sam, I know that what I did was wrong. I know that, and I'm not asking for your forgiveness, alright? I'm just saying that what I did? I did it because it was the right thing to do," Dean said, trying to clear up the mess that he'd made.

Sam just laughed _hell no_, he _snorted_, and Dean raised his eyebrow in his brother's direction. _Is there some sort of joke that I'm missing pal?_

"You know," Sam said suddenly growing very serious, "this right here is the problem."

Now Dean was confused cause Sam was just pointing to all of him. Did he want to say that Dean was the problem over here cause if that was it…

"You. You just…you do things, stupid things, thinking that they're the right thing to do. Like this right here," Sam said pointing to the mark, "When were you going to tell me about this?"

Dean pursed his lips in response. He wasn't planning on telling his brother or letting him find out about it. _Like ever._

"You were never going to tell me about it were you?" Sam gasped out in an accusing tone, "You were going to try to figure it all out on your own weren't you?"

"Sam…" Dean started off wanting to explain, but what could he even say.

"Look, this," Sam said frantically pointing to himself and Dean, "This right here is what I mean Dean. You keeping things from me."

"I just didn't want you to worry…" Dean interrupted.

"But I'm _supposed_ to worry Dean," Sam tried to explain, "I'm supposed to worry when my big brother does something impulsive and stupid and reckless….and that is stupid."

Sam continued to look at the mark with disgust but Dean wasn't paying attention to any of that. No, he was still hung onto the words Sam had used to describe him. _Big brother._ Sammy had called him big brother and he hadn't even hesitated or taken it back afterwards. Maybe things were finally going to go his way for once. Maybe thing between him and his little brother weren't going to be that bad now. Maybe…

"Dean!" Sam interrupted his thoughts, "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"What? Oh yeah! Yeeeaaah…" Dean said it in way that pointed to him doing the complete opposite.

Sam sighed and put his hand up in a god-help-me kind of sign before shaking his head at Dean and sighing again, "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Well you could always leave me at a bar somewhere," Dean suggested, "or a Biggersons. I haven't had a Turducken burger in almost….too long."

Dean gave Sam the most innocent expression that he could muster and Sam just couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head, "Yeah you wish."

"Like I could be so lucky," Dean said longingly.

Sam raised his eyebrow as he opened his mouth, then closed it, "Do I even want to know what you're thinking about right now?"

Just as Dean looked at his brother, lost in thought…

"Probably not," they both responded together.

* * *

Writer's note: Don't you just love it when they do that? I love it when they do that.


	8. Chapter 7

He kept his eyes on the hunter in front of him, who was now running around screaming, with hair as long as Rapunzel and a beard that almost touched the ground. Gabriel couldn't figure out what the big deal was since this guy had practically been raiding every medical shop and begging the doctors for a hair growth medicine. In fact, the archangel figured that if anything, this hunter should be kissing his feet right now, thanking him.

_I did you a favour!_

What Gabe got instead was a surprise visit from the Winchesters.

"So this is your idea of fun?" Sam asked, leaning against the wall glaring at Gabriel, "To give a bald man a complete makeover, so that he ends up looking like…." Sam didn't even know what to call it. Hell, even Dean had been completely speechless when he'd seen that sight and on the verge of laughing, he still was.

"Like a gorilla!" Dean exclaimed. He was circling the archangel, in a predatory way, being careful enough to not come close to the burning holy oil they'd trapped the angel in. He remembered how he'd managed to take down the archangel in that house because, luckily, Gabe had been too concentrated on the prank he'd been playing to notice the change in scenery. By the time the trickster had noticed though, it had been way too late.

Gabriel shrugged, "It's not me you should be worried about right now."

"What do you mean?" Sam didn't bother moving from his place, but he wondered what the trickster was saying. Could he be telling the truth? Did they have a bigger concern right now or was Gabriel trying to play tricks on them?

"Don't listen to him, Sam," Dean started angrily, "He's just trying to trick us." Dean put his hand in his hair and noticed that it kind of got stuck in the longish hair. _Oh crap!_

"Actually Dean-o, I'm not," Gabriel didn't hide his smirk when he saw Dean's (Sam's actually) hand stuck in his long hair.

_Now here's someone who might actually grow hair as long as Rapunzel's._

"What do you mean?" Sam repeated, not taking his eyes off of Gabriel. But he could see that there was something wrong with Dean from the corner of his eye.

"Did Castiel happen to tell you about who brought me back to life?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah," Dean winced as he tried to yank his fingers out of his hair. Stupid moose mane! As soon as Dean took care of Gabriel, the next on his list would be Sammy's hair. Man, it would be a pleasure to cut all these stupid tangle-prone hair. He heard Gabriel snorting and immediately stopped what he was doing to turn and look at the arch angel.

"We know that Metatron brought you back!" Sam explained, turning sharply when his brother winced. He looked at Dean's (his own) hand tangled in his hair and suddenly felt his eyes widening. _Oh no he didn't…_

"Well, then you must know that my stupid brother has gone to speak to him," Gabriel continued, hoping that Sam and Dean would get the point or that at least Sam would, because the older Winchester looked like he was busy with something else.

"Look cut the crap and get to the point," Dean almost growled as he felt his temper getting out of control. _Stupid Sammy and his stupid hair. _

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked in his ever-so-bitchy way when Dean tried to pull his hand out of his hair a second time and failed.

_I'm gonna shave his hair. I'm gonna friggin' make him bald! _Dean thought as Sam rushed over to help him untangle his hair from his hand or his hand from his hair. Dean didn't know anymore, he was just pissed off and confused and he wanted his hand free so that he could friggin' punch Sam in the face. That was exactly what he did as soon as his hand was by his side again.

Sam was clearly not expecting the punch but he was a hunter and was used to being Dean's punching bag, so he just faltered a little bit. Although he immediately stabilised himself, still half in shock, it was enough for the trickster to get the chance that he had needed to disappear.

"What, how the hell did he disappear?" Dean grumbled, looking around confused. His little brother guessed that the slight crack on the floorboards might have had something to do with it and that Gabe had probably just been waiting for a moment like this all along.

But Sam wasn't about to tell Dean that. He was still reeling from the punch his big brother had sent his way, "Why did you punch me?"

"Cause you pissed me off!" His brother said in a loud voice, as if it justified what he'd done.

"I was just trying to help you, Dean. I did nothing to make you angry," Sam told him, still pretty confused about why exactly Dean had punched him.

"Not you you…..I meant this you," Dean said pointing to himself, "First there's your gigantor body and then your long legs and don't even get me started about your friggin hair cause I swear I'm gonna shave 'em all off!"

Dean was clearly frustrated and Sam had a feeling that it was even more so because of the mark. But Sam was angry too. Did Dean really think that he was the only one having a problem with the whole body switching ordeal?

"You think you've got it bad? I've got it worse!" Sam shouted back and when Dean replied with an 'oh yeah', he continued, "You're short, you're practically bald and don't even get me started on your short and stubby legs."

Dean's jaw dropped at Sam's unexpected response. He had been expecting _something_, but not _this_. "Oh no you didn't," Dean hissed, his voice low and dangerous. When Sam smiled that smile at him, he was ready to pounce on him but before he could, a blinding white light made the boys cover their eyes. When they finally opened them-

"Dean?!"

"Sam?"

"Sammy!"


	9. Chapter 8

He felt like he was having an out of body experience because he was like really pretty sure that he was Sam, and yet there he was. Standing right in front of him was a four years old Dean holding an infant Sam close to his chest, whispering something to him.

Sam stepped closer towards Dean and himself to hear what Dean was saying to him.

"Don't worry Sammy. Dad will be back in no time," Dean soothed the tiny infant but jumped up when the sound of thunder echoed off of the motel walls.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal John, their father. "Hey," his father greeted the child, and the adult Sam couldn't help but step closer to him.

"Dad…" Sam reached out to his father only to find out that he couldn't really touch him. Tears welled in his eyes as he saw John after more than eight years.

"Here you go, Dean," John said, handing Dean a thick coat, and proceeding to hold Sam. "I'd just gone to get our coats."

As Dean nodded his head and proceeded to wear his coat, Sam caught John softly cradling the infant version of himself. "How are ya feeling, Sammy?"

The infant smiled and cooed in response, flailing his arms around as dribble made its way down his chin. John laughed making Dean join in too as he giggled. "Atta boy," John praised his son.

Nobody paid attention to the adult, extra-large sized Sam who was standing in the background a garbled mess of tears.

Blackness encompassed him. Darkness was the only thing he saw anywhere he looked and then, it wasn't. He heard the sound of curtains opening and all of sudden, light flooded into the room. He looked around now, being able to see everything. He saw a figure, moaning and groaning as it got out of bed. It looked a lot like him when he was four years old. The next person who he saw confirmed that it indeed was.

His dad walked away from the curtains putting a baby Sammy down and despite seeing his dad here, in person, he couldn't help but think of how cute Sammy was.

"Dad…?!" His voice came out hoarse, weak and broken. He couldn't believe his damn eyes, "Son of a bitch!"

John continued to ignore him though, lending a hand to Dean as they made their way towards the breakfast table. Then he put Sam down onto the table and helped little Dean to sit in his chair.

"What's for breakfast Daddy?" The little Dean asked, and Dean really couldn't hold back his smile.

"Well, what do you want son?" His dad questioned, as he carried two plates towards the dining table, where Dean was sitting.

"Eggs and bacon!" Dean exclaimed happily, "It's my favourite. Thanks Dad."

John ruffled the child's hair affectionately and smiled, "Eat up son."

Seeing both the people in front of him happy, Sammy couldn't help but clap his hands in delight too.

"That's right Sammy," Dean talked to his little brother as their Dad got Sam something to eat, "Bacon is the best!"

The adult Dean turned away from the scene because he couldn't deal with it anymore. He didn't think that he could take it anymore. Before he knew it he was on his knees praying, no, begging for it to stop.

He could feel his heart breaking all over again and into pieces as he remembered the conversation that had taken place back in the motel room before they'd gone to catch the Trickster.

"_You didn't save me for me, Dean. You did it for you!"_

"_No, I wouldn't."_

Those words just kept spinning around in his head until he put his head down, cover his ear with his hands. "No, please, stop! I…I can't take it anymore. Please!"

Wherever Sam was, he too was mumbling the same thing over and over again, "Stop, please!"


End file.
